


The Bro Code

by ZmanTrigger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZmanTrigger/pseuds/ZmanTrigger
Summary: Eventually, there will be sexy times. In this story both characters are 14, you have been warned.Liam throws a party at his house shortly before the move to Beacon Hills. After getting a little tipsy, he makes a few confessions to Mason... who totally doesn't want to see his friend naked and hard. Nope, not at all.Okay, well maybe he does a little bit.





	1. Chapter 1

The Bro Code

 

“Liam, this has to be one of the worst ideas that you have ever had,” Mason said, looking at the array of alcohol laid out before him. “And right after everything that happened with the basketball team? And the lacrosse team? Dude, we’re only 14!”

“You need to relax,” Liam said, dropping another six pack of beer on the bar. Mason’s eyes went wide as Liam fished another tequila bottle out of his backpack. “Besides, after all the shit that I am getting blamed for I need to let off a little steam.”

“This looks more like you are letting off a whole lot of steam,” Mason remarked. “I mean your parents are going to flip shit…”

“They are only going to flip shit if they find out.”

“You don’t think they’re going to notice the trashbags full of beer cans or bottles of liquor?”

“You’re assuming that I am going to leave them out where they can find them,” Liam added, with a smirk in his face. “I’m not really that stupid.”

Mason shook his head. “Liam, really this isn’t a good idea. You already got kicked out… I mean do you really think that this is going to make the situation any better?”

“You’re supposed to be my best friend,” Liam responded, crossing his arms over his chest. “And help me when I plan something like this,”

Mason frowned. “I am your best friend.”

“Then you should be helping me plan something like this,” Liam replied. “Come on Mace, one more party before we have to get shipped off to Beacon Hills.”

“It’s not that bad of a school,” Mason said.

“Weird shit happens there,” Liam replied. “Really, weird shit. And the school is constantly getting broken into and stuff.”

“There are worse places we could be going,” Mason said. “Do I even want to know how many people you are inviting to this party?”

“Just most of our class,” Liam said. “Or at least that’s all that I told about it.”

“Which means everyone is going to show up,” Mason said, with a heavy sigh. He looked over at the table again. “I don’t think we have enough alcohol for that many people.”

“I got more in the garage,” Liam replied. “Dude, relax. It will be fine!”  
“I hate it when you say that,” Mason said, hanging his head. “Whenever you say that things go terribly, horribly, wrong.”

“Not that wrong,” Liam insisted. “Really, things will be fine… you need to trust me on that.”

“I also hate it when you say that.”

“I’m starting to think that you hate it when I talk at all,” Liam pointed out. He surveyed the large amount of alcohol that was set out on the bar. “I think we have enough.”

“We are so dead.”

“I love your faith in me by the way,” Liam said, narrowing his eyes at this friend. “Just sit back, relax and have a good time. You are capable of that, right?”

“I think we both know that I am capable of that,” Mason responded. 

Of course they were capable of fun but there was something about the whole night that Mason found slightly off. It wasn’t the drinking, although that probably should have been it. No, it was something else… like something bad was going to happen. He had known Liam long enough to know that he lost his temper… easily. Usually in the presences of most of the people on the same sports teams that were going to be spending time with them that evening. 

All Mason could do was take a deep breath and pray to every known deity in the universe that things would work out fine. Sometimes they listened, other times they didn’t. So, when the first of the guests arrived at shortly after nine thirty, Mason braced himself for the worst. And then when all of the baseball team arrived, he was sure things were going to go straight to hell. And then when they didn’t… well he was mildly surprised.

Mason was even more surprised that by the time the party ended a mere four hours later, nothing had been damaged, no punches had been thrown, and there had been a minimum of drinks spilled on the rug. It was truly a miracle… unless of course you counted drunk Liam. Drunk Liam was either completely a nice dude or an insufferable asshole. 

As they climbed the stairs to Liam’s room, Mason still wasn’t sure which Liam was going to show up that night. As soon as they entered Liam’s room, his considerably tipsy friend threw himself down on the bed and giggled.

“See, I told you nothing bad was going to happen,” Liam said, propping himself up on his elbows. “You should have trusted me… also, when did it get so hot in here?”

“You’re drunk,” Mason said, sitting down next to his friend. Why was the room tilting oddly like that? “And apparently I’m drunk too… this is so not good for our developing brains.”

Liam hiccuped. “Naw, could be worse.”

“You’re right, they could have trashed your house, that would have been worse.”

“They almost did,” Liam said, dropping an arm over his face. “You missed the dick measuring contest between Brad and Ash…. well not an actual dick measuring contest but bragging about cock size.”

Mason blushed. He had never really gotten used to hearing Liam talk that way. Although they had shared an occasion conversation about sex, especially when Mason came out, they tended to shy away from the subject. Not totally by Mason’s choice. There was a small part of him… okay a rather large part of him that was curious as to what Liam was packing. Usually, he kept those thoughts under tight control but the alcohol had a way of loosening them. Luckily, he had developed a fairly good brain mouth filter.

“I bet Ash is bigger,” Mason felt himself say.

“Does size really matter?” Liam asked. “I mean I know girls say it doesn’t but what about guys? I mean does it matter for you?”

Mason felt himself blush again. “I don’t think about that much Liam.”

“Bullshit,” Liam replied. “We’re 14, we think about sex all the damn time.”

“Do you?” Mason asked.

“Think size matters to guys? Or think about sex?”

“Um, both?” Mason asked nervously.

“I’m thinking about sex right now,” Liam said, with a shrug. “And… err… I dunno, I think it’s probably less about size and more about how you use it.”

“Then there’s your answer,” Mason said.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Liam propped himself back up on his elbows.

“Hey Mace?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever wondered about me?” Liam asked.

 _Oh shit_ , Mason thought. 

He froze, his brain working a way out of the question so that he wouldn’t have to lie. He was not very good at lying period, let alone to his best friend. Liam seemed about to smell a lie a mile off.

“Mace, you haven’t answered me,” Liam prodded. “Have you ever thought about me… I mean like the size of my junk?”

“Um… not really I guess,” Mason answered, blushing furiously. “I mean I’ve seen you naked and everything.”

“But not hard,” Liam replied, laying back down. “I’ve wondered about you.”

Mason snapped his head around so fast that he feared he had almost internally decapitated himself. “What?!?!”

“You hard, you know how big you are,” Liam said, with a shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t think it’s that big a deal, all guys want to know how they measure up.”

“I guess so,” Mason said, trying to keep his nerves from raising his voice an octave. “I mean that totally makes sense.”

Liam said nothing. “Liam? You there man?”

The only response he got was snoring. Mason shook his head and reached down to untie Liam’s shoes and pull them off. Once that was done, he draped a blanket over them both and settled back in bed. As he drifted off the last thing Liam said, echoed through his head… and thoughts of a naked and hard Liam filled his dreams.


	2. I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They totally don't want to see each other naked and hard. Nope. Not at all. Which totally won't lead to some mutual masturbation.

Mason would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about Liam naked for the better part of a week since they had gotten drunk. There was a brief moment when Mason panicked and thought that he might fall into that tragic troupe of being in love with his best friend. That feeling quickly passed, he loved Liam but he wasn’t IN LOVE with him. He was pretty sure that hormones and good old curiosity had more to do with it than anything else.  
They didn’t mention anything else about their conversation for the rest of the week and as intriguing as that topic of conversation was likely to be, Mason was convinced that it had only occurred because Liam was drunk. He’d just have to be happy with that fact… or more accurately just have to deal with that fact. They were in Liam’s room again, desperately fighting off the boredom of another Saturday afternoon. 

“I’m bored,” Liam said.

Mason rolled his eyes. “You always say that.”

“Because I am.” 

“Alright,” Mason said, sliding his phone into his pocket. “What exactly do you want to do?”

“Girls, lots of girls,” Liam said, with a lopsided grin. “Just kidding… except well, really not kidding. Are there any parties going on tonight? Maybe something down at the lake?”

Mason shook his head. “None that I’m aware of and don’t you dare suggest that we start one. We’re lucky that we got away last weekend without anything awful happening to us.”

“You’re the only one that would call us not getting busted after a kickass party awful,” Liam responded, making a face. He then sat up in bed, almost as if a lightbulb went off above his head. “I got it! Why don’t we go camping?”

“Us? Camping? Liam, I don’t really think that’s a good idea.”

“Why’s that?” Liam asked. “We’ve been camping before.”

“When we were like ten,” Mason protested. “Us and nature, not exactly a great combination.”

“There are worse combos.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “You’re being stupid again.”

“I am not,” Mason retorted, even though he knew was being a little stupid. “Do you even remember how to set up a tent?”

“I’m an expert at pitching a tent,” Liam said, with an impish grin on his face.

“No, just no Liam,” Mason said, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He let a long sigh. “Alright, fine… let’s go camping. Because nothing ever bad happens to the teenagers camping in the woods.”

“What are you afraid of?” Liam asked. “Getting bit by a werewolf or something.”

“Cause those are a thing,” Mason muttered. “Let me guess, you wanna go right now?”

“Well duh,” Liam replied. “What else are we doing?”

“Other than spending time in a totally air conditioned house, not much.”

“Live a little Mace.”

Mason knew that he couldn’t talk his friend out of it, which was too bad. He really as enjoying the air conditioning. Sighing heavily, he got up out of the desk chair. “Alright, fine let’s get this show on the road. Do you think that you’re parents will take us? Mine are at work.”

“No problem,” Liam answered, already heading for his closet. “I’ll have them swing by your house in an hour, that should be long enough to get packed right? I’ll grab the tent, some gear and food and see you then.”

“This is so a bad idea,” Mason muttered, as he headed out the door. 

But no matter how bad idea it was, two hours later they found themselves setting up a small but efficient campsite. Somehow, Liam had found a two person tent, a small cooking stove as well as two sleeping bags. Their parents made them promise to call if anything odd happened… but as Liam pointed out several times, they were in one of the most popular campgrounds in California. 

That did not, however, stop them from making their own campsite several hundred yards away, much to the chargin of both Liam and Mason. Luckily, however the two campsites were separated by a heavy growth of pine trees. That made what Liam did next completely undetectable by the adults.

Mason’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “You brought more beer?”

“Well, not more,” Liam offered. “It’s just what’s left of the six pack. There are like two of them.”

“We’re going to get drunk off four cans of beer?” Mason inquired.

“No, we’re going to drink two cans of beer and then have some fun,” Liam said, with a smile.

“And what kind of fun are you talking about?”

“Just fun Mace,” Liam said, as he tossed the beer to his friend. “Nothing more than two buds, hanging out in the wilderness, talking about the mysteries of life.”

Mason raised an eyebrow. “We’re talking about the mysteries of life? And what mysteries would that be?”

“Why we can’t get dates,” Liam said, as he cracked his beer open. “Because that’s totally a thing.”

Mason rolled his eyes as he cracked his own can of beer. “We know that you can’t get a date because you are entirely too picky about most things. I can’t get a date because as far as I know there aren’t any gay guys are our school.”

“There have to be some gay guys there,” Liam insisted. “I mean the law of averages says there has to be some.”

Mason took a long drink. “Maybe but none that are out, which means that it’s hard to know who to ask out on said date.”

Liam frowned. “So not the point man.”

Mason laughed and shook his head. “Okay, whatever… you wanna hike around?”

“AFter I finish this beer,” Liam said, taking another long swig. “Then sure.”

In another five minutes they had both drained their beers. The stashed them inside Liam’s backpack and then set out on one of the many trails that covered the campground. As they walked they discussed a lot of things, their upcoming transfer, the fact that Liam, once again couldn’t find a date, or the total lack of cool things to do in their current town. By the time they had finished, the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. 

Liam busied himself with starting a small but efficient fire while Mason set to work on getting the snacks out of his friend’s backpack. They ate the ham sandwiches in relative silence, looking up at the stars that just started to twinkle in the deep blue night sky. Moments later, there was a crackling fire going and the smell of burning wood and fresh pine trees wafted through the night air. 

“It’s actually pretty out here you know,” Mason said, looking up at the sky.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad,” Liam responded. “So, about that night at the party.”

Mason froze, his pulse rating jumping. “Um, what about it?”

“What do you mean what about it?” Liam asked. He cracked open his second beer and tossed another to Mason. “I mean what we were talking about in my room.”

“I don’t remember what we were talking in your room,” Mason lied. He hoped that maybe, just maybe Liam would drop the whole thing, despite Mason’s desire to continue that conversation.

“Don’t bullshit me Mace,” Liam said, dropping into the chair next to his friend. “You know exactly what we were talking about.”

“Liam we were both drunk,” Mason started to say, he had to take a deep breath to keep the tremor out of his voice. “I don’t really think that we need to keep talking about it…”

“And what if I want to?” Liam asked, nudging Mason with his shoulder. “Are you afraid that I would freak out if you brought it up again? I mean I know you’re gay, I know that you don’t want to jump my bones, I mean you don’t right?”

Mason groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Lying to Liam was damn near impossible. He took a deep breath and mentally did a quick list of pros vs cons when it came to telling Liam the truth. Sadly, no matter what Mason said, there was a fair chance that his friend would ferret out the truth eventually. He seemed to smell a lie on him.

“I don’t want to jump your bones now,” Mason said, softly. “Do I want to… you know see and do a few things with you, yes.”

They sat in silence for a moment and then Liam spoke, his voice unusually husky for it being just the two of them.

“You’ve never asked.”

Mason’s head snapped over to look at his friend. “What?!?”

“You never asked,” Liam repeated, nervously rubbing his hands on his jeans. “Look, I mean I’m not sure that I could or would go all the way with you but there might be other stuff I’d be willing to do together.”

Mason felt his cheeks burn. “Um, like what?”

“Jerking off together,” Liam said. “I mean I’m told that can be kinda erotic… and you’ve got to be curious and hell, I’m curious.”

“Right now!” Mason hissed.

Liam chuckled. “No, not now. But sometime, I mean if you want too.”

Mason wanted to scream yes at the top of his lungs but managed to keep himself somewhat composed. He took a deep breath and decided to try and play it off.  
“Um, yeah I’ll think about it.”

“On that same note, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“Show me what… oh that.”

“You said you were curious,” Liam prodded. “And so am I. I’ve snuck a peek at you when you were naked but I’ve never seen you hard.”

“You want to see me hard?” Mason asked, slowly.

“Yeah, I do,” Liam nodded. He licked his lips. “And I know that you want to see me hard.”

Mason nodded before he even really knew what he was doing.

“In the tent?” Liam offered.

“Better than out here in the open,” Mason said. “Liam are you sure about this? You’re my best friend, I don’t want to do this and then things get all weird between us.”

“Nothing is gonna get weird Mace,” Liam replied. “Trust me.”

Mason nodded. “No comments about size or anything, alright?”

Liam held up his hands. “Nope, I promise that I won’t say anything.”

They stood and made their way towards the tent. Mason’s heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. His palms were slick with sweat and his breathing was fast and shallow. Once they were inside the tent Mason have expected Liam to turn around with some sort of shit eating grin on his face and proclaim the whole thing was nothing more than one colossal joke. 

“Alright,” Mason said, putting his hands on his hips. “Now what?”

“What do you mean now what?” Liam asked, with a raised eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure that this next part is self explanatory.”

Mason felt himself blush. “I mean just whip them out?”

“I’ve seen it soft,” Lian said. “I wanna see it hard.”

“Oh… I mean… I don’t think anyone has ever seen it hard, well besides me.”

“Are you not going to be able to get it up?” Liam inquired.

“I’m a teenage guy, getting it up is not going to be a problem,” Mason responded. He waited a beat. “What about you? Are you going to be able to get hard this close to another guy?”

Liam nodded. “Not going to be a problem for me either buddy.”

Mason took a deep breath. “So, we get hard and then just drop’em?”

“Seems like as good an idea as any.”

Again, Mason took a deep breath. He would have liked to have said that it was going to take him a minute but the moment that Liam suggested it, he was already at half mast. And even thinking about seeing his friend’s dick… well his member didn’t need anymore convincing after that. He looked over at Liam, locking eyes with him despite the awkwardness of the situation that was about to unfold.

“You there?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, are you?”

“Have been for awhile,” Liam admitted.

“Shorts off first?” Mason suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

Both Liam and Mason unzipped their shorts at the same time. They both hesitated a bit, however eventually, they let them fall to the floof the tent. Both boys wore boxer-briefs, although Liam’s rode slightly higher in his muscular thighs than Mason’s did. And both boys were sporting considerable bulges in the front of them. Mason’s eyes drifted upwards towards the trail of hairs went around Liam’s naval and down into his underwear. 

“So, you ready?” Liam asked, a twinge of nervousness present in his voice. “You can back out now if you want too.”

Mason licked his lips. “Nope, I’m still in if you are.”

“Yeah.”

They stood in silence for a moment. 

“Ready?” Liam finally asked.

“If you are.”

“Go.”

Mason and Liam pushed their briefs down at the same time. Mason’s cock sprang up first hitting his tee-shirt. The slit already had a small glob of precum on it. He looked down at his before looking across the small space at Liam’s.

“Nice man,” Liam muttered, causing Mason to blush again.

Mason’s dick was long and slender, jutting straight out from a bush of black pubes. He was cut, with a heart shaped tip that sat atop a 6.5 inch cock. His balls hung below his dick, covered in fuzzy black hair. His cock twitched, which only made him more hard. 

Liam’s cock, on the other hand was fatter, coming in at just around 6 inches. His friend was uncut but the tip of his cock was clearly showing. He too had a thatch of dark brown hair that surrounded his dick and balls. 

“You’re not bad yourself,” Mason finally said. “I mean, does your foreskin always retract like that?”

Liam nodded, his cock bouncing with the movement. “Yeah, makes jerking off easier.”

“I’ve only seen it… you know not out.”

Liam laughed nervously. “Yeah, well I’ve never been hard around you… I mean that you could see.”

“Not as embarrassing as I thought,” Mason admitted. “Although now we are both standing here with hardons.”

“We could put them to use,” Liam suggested.

“What?”

“Jerk off together,” Liam said, shrugging. “We could… I mean we are both already hard. Don’t tell me that you aren’t horny?”

“I think we both know that’s a lie,” Mason answered. “But, are you sure? I mean seeing me hard is one thing… doing that with each other is something totally different.”

“Guys do it all the time,” Liam said. “I want to Mace, I’m fucking hard as a rock over here.”

Mason took a deep breath. “Okay, fine. Let’s jerk off.”


End file.
